Code Geass R3 Alternate Universe
by Eugene1174
Summary: Lelouch dies as planned but what if two mysterious figures offers him a chance to change everything? LelouchXKallen O.C is included and slight Crossover in late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Zero Requiem

Authors note: I do not own Code Geass Sunrise those.

The 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania sat on his moving throne with a smile on his face. He was wearing a white emperor clothes with a white had sitting on his head.

Beneath him were the prisoner he was going to execute in the next hour. While the emperor was smiling on the outside in the inside he has a huge amount of displeasure. Beneath him among the many prisoners was his little sister Nunnally.

Even though a few days ago he Geassed her and made her give him the key of Damocles he regretted doing it. But the Zero Requiem started the moment he sat in his father's throne and declared himself as the 99th Emperor of Brittania. He couldn't let someone very close to him even Nunnally interfere with what he was doing. 'At least it will be over soon.' He thought.

He looked at the sun and estimated the time, 'Suzaku should be coming soon, I should get ready for the big show.' And right as he thought that an unsettled gasp rippled through the air. "What?" a voice said from one his knightmares, the Vincent Ward that was keeping guard in the front leading the parade. The Vincent opened its fact spheres and to scan what was ahead. Lelouch looked in the distance and saw a black clad figure standing tall and proud, Zero. Lelouch immediately took up a shocked expression.

There was silence for a moment as the two Vincent's raised their gun. Then Zero spread his cape and started running forward zigzagging as a line of bullets followed him. He quickly climbed the Vincent with just his feet and leaped over it. The Vincent's spun around and prepared to fire again. "Stop! I will deal with this interloper!" declared Jeremiah Gottwald as he charged forward as an silver blade extending from his hand to kill Zero.

But Zero jumped up and landed on Jeremiah's shoulder and used it as a leverage to catapult himself over the Revolution prisoners to land in front of the Captured Prince Schneizel el Britannia. It was a perfect landing for Zero and Jeremiah (Orange) have practiced it over and over until they perfected the act. Zero jumped again this tie landing in front of Nunnally who leaned backwards in surprise and a bit intimated by the black/purple hawk like mask staring at her. Zero jumped again this time landing right in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch stood up rummaging inside his cloak for his pistol while saying, "You insolent fool!" and he drew his pistol prepared to shoot Zero. But with a quick fluid movement Zero swiped away the gun with his now drawn sword and drove it back preparing to stab Lelouch in the chest. Lelouch couldn't help but smile.

He remembered what he said to Suzaku a few hours before the parade began, and how he gave him Zero's mask as an hope to everyone. 'Suzaku.' He thought, 'You will be a hero, a hero who freed the world from the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania, Zero."

The sword plunged into his chest and he gasped as it went through and out of his back. Blood started staining his white clothes. He heard Suzaku's voice hitch from inside the black mask of Zero signifying that he was crying. 'Why should he be crying? I killed Euphy, a murder. But I suppose he is killing his best friend at the same time though.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku said breaking Lelouch from his thoughts.

"This will be your punishment then." Lelouch said leaning forward no longer being able to hold his weight and placing a hand on his chest staining it with blood.

"You will no longer live as Suzaku Kururugi," he said raising his hand with trembling fingers and held the mask lightly with it. "You will live behind a mask serving the world for peace eternally."

"That Geass I solemnly accept." Suzaku replied and drew the sword out of Lelouch's body with one swift movement. Suzaku stepped to the side as Lelouch slowly staggered his way forward and fell down from the top of the vehicle. He rolled once forward the slide down from his back leaving a trail of blood. His blood stained the Brittanian flag hanging off in the front.

His little sister with her violet eyes wide open reached to him and murmured, "Onii-sama?" Lelouch could barely keep his eyes open as he laid loosely on the floor looking at the sky.

Nunnally touched his hands and with a sudden realization she understood what her older brother meant to do. That he never meant to hurt her and this was all for her sake. Nunnally's violet eyes widened and she said while holding his hand, "Onii-sama I love you!"

"Ahh…ore wa…sekai…..wo kowashi…sekai wo….sukuru…."

Translation: Yes, I destroyed worlds and created them anew.

As Lelouch said this his head dropped sideways and his life drained out of him. Nunnally realizing this started crying and shouted to Lelouch, "No, onii-sama don't go, wake up, please wake up!" Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Then there was a shout from a building, "The Demon Emperor Lelouch is dead release the prisoners!" The shout came from Cornelia and from behind her, her followers came out to release the prisoners.

Beside the body of Lelouch, Nunnally was sobbing now, "I was happy…happy living just with you onii-sama but now that you are gone…." She buried her head into Lelouch's chest and started crying hysterically. A crowd of people gathered around Lelouch's moving throne as the emperors forces retreated. They started chanting at Suzaku, "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" Suzaku stood there in Zero's outfit while the wind blew his cape around tears falling beneath his mask. Nunnally was screaming now for her older brother to come back while Kallen now knowing Lelouch and Suzaku's true intentions gazed tearfully at Lelouch's body on the ground.

This was the death of the 99th Emperor of The Holy Empire of Brittania Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 2 Time Travel

Chapter 1 Time Travel

**A.N: I do not own Code Geass. Sunrise sadly does. But I do own the two O.C's in the story. This story will have some similar plots and twist as in the series and I am sorry for that but I will try and stick to my plots too. I won't update much frequently so I am sorry for that and the two main O.C's in the story may seem a bit overpowered but they have their flaws. Now onwards to the story.**

Lelouch woke up with a groan and slowly looked around at his surroundings. He looked to his right and saw the shocked expression of his little sister Nunnally.

He groaned out her name, "Nu…Nunnally." She gave no reaction. In fact she was as still as a stone. He looked around panicking to see nothing moving. Crowds of people, Jeremiah frozen in mid-talk not even a rustle of leaves. It seemed like time has stopped.

"It did stop." A voice said knocking Lelouch out of his thoughts. He turned around to see 2 people walking towards him stopping a few feet away from him. It was a boy and girl the boy around 15 and the girl around 14. The boy had sliver jeans and a black overcoat while the girl looked like an assassin.

"Let me introduce myself," the boy said, "My name is Echo and this is my sister Hyna." The boy said while pointing to the girl. The girl gave a nod.

"What are you two here for?" Lelouch asked then he had a better idea, uncovering his Geass he commanded, "I Lelouch Vi Brittania command you to answer me." The bird shape symbol in his eye flew forward going after its prey only to be reflected and absorbed by what looked like to be a mirror in the air. Lelouch looked on with astonishment, and then he noticed something in the girl named Hyna's eyes.

"A green Geass?" he muttered while watching the mirror fade slowly into the air.

"The Geass of Absolute Reflection." She said then saying, "Also the owner of the Geass of Absolute Camouflage." She said disappearing then reappeared a few steps away as her eyes turned red signifying she was using a different Geass. "And the Geass of Absolute Vision." Her eyes turned sliver.

"A Geass user with three Geass? Impossible." Lelouch said, then asked "Is this all you're doing?" while waving his hands slightly show that he was talking about the time stop. "No, that would be my doing." Said the boy named Echo, Lelouch noticed a Geass in his eyes. Then he noticed that it was changing colours every few seconds.

"The Geass of Absolute Chronos." Echo muttered, "The power to control time itself."

"Time? That means…" Lelouch couldn't finish the sentence. "Yes," Echo said answering his thoughts, "I can send you back in time. You can fix all the mistakes you made, cherish the time of joy, you can prevent deaths of people you care about like, Euphemia, Shirley, Shirley's father and Rolo from happening." Lelouch's eye widened as Echo continued, "All of it you could change, all in a price though."

"What is this price?" Lelouch asked.

"Difference," Echo said, "We will accompany you to help you through the journey. You will be a more warmer kinder person. The world will be the same but at the same time different world. You will have you memories, feeling and other stuff of your time here but you will also have that times memories. There will be a few changes Lelouch. Will you accept the contract?" Echo asked holding out his hand reminding Lelouch of C.C.

Lelouch thought for a moment and then reached out and grabbed Echo's out stretched hand. "If it means I could save everyone I love and care for then I hereby accept your contract."

Echo smiled and said, "I'm glad you did accept it my little brother Lulu."

Lelouch snapped his head up in surprise and was about to ask him why he called him that when a flash of light blinded him for a moment and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by ruins of buildings. Suzaku was in front of him standing still looking like he was spotting stuff. It was Suzaku but at the same time he was different. Suzaku looked like he was about ten years old.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked groggily.

Suzaku turned around smiling and said, "Thank god Lelouch you're okay, Nunnally, Kallen and Rolo were worried about you as well as your older brother and his half-sister."

"Rolo? Kallen?" Lelouch asked confusingly, he realized that he was in the time when Brittania invaded Japan. But he had no memory of ever meeting Rolo or Kallen in it. Then he remembered everything that happened in the last ten years in this world. On how Rolo was Nunnally's twin brother. How he saved Kallen from Brittania's soldiers and how his older brother protected him with his older brothers half-sister. Then he remembered that his older brother was Echo. Echo Vi Brittania.

**A.N Now I know this was a bit short okay alot short then what I planned so i promise to write a longer chapter next update. Now I don't know when that will because of all my exams coming up but I will try and make it as quick as possible**. **So now send me a review and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

**Chapter 2 Answers**

**A.N: Okay here is Chapter 2 now before we start I want to say a few things. 1****st**** Thank you for all the reviews it helps out a lot and brings out a smile to my face when I read them. Now for one of the reviewers I want to thank specially. This reviewer is dw77 interesting name by the way. I thank you for the review it made me think of how I should portray Echo more and well this chapter is a perfect way. Oh and for 3HaH3 well here's your chapter.**

Lelouch was submerged in deep thoughts. Even though his body was of a 10 year old he had a mind of an eighteen year old genius. This world to him was very…interesting. It was the same world nothing changed in the situation they were in; there were just a lot more people in this time and world. Lelouch was indeed kinder and even stopped his older brother from killing a Brittanian soldier who trying to kill them and made him let the soldier live.

Speaking of his older brother Echo vi Brittania he was an older brother that anyone could ever wish for. Even the part of him from the future couldn't help but become fond of him just by his past self's memories. Echo was kind, warm-hearted and loving to anybody considered a friend, ally or family. But he was ruthless and unforgiving on who tries or does hurt anybody he cares about. He one time tracked down a whole criminal guild and killed them when they captured Rolo once.

But Echo didn't have any Royal blood running in his veins not one drop. Echo was a former Knight of the Rounds to be exact the Knight of One. He was parent less and the youngest knight to every reach that title. He was 7 at the time. Later the 98th Emperor Charles zi Brittania and Marianne vi Brittania adopted him as their son. Echo took care of me and my siblings and took care of us with love a true brother won't have. He was overprotective. He gave up his title of Knight of One when he found he had a full blooded sister, Hyna. He was at the age of ten when he gave up the title.

He and Schneizel were the only people he couldn't beat in chess and Echo was superior in hand to hand combat then Suzaku was. But Echo had a flaw and extremely dangerous flaw. He was loyal extremely loyal to anybody he cares about even if he doesn't show it. So in order to save someone he cares about he will sacrifice his life to do it. And Lelouch didn't want that, he already loved his older brother dearly and didn't want him to sacrifice himself just to save Lelouch.

Echo wasn't exiled but he, directly disobeying Fathers words, came and followed his siblings into exile. Even at the age of 13 he was an extremely skilled fighter and with Hyna he would fend off the soldiers that tried to kill them. Echo always had two katanas strapped to his back. The traditional Japanese sword he carried with pride. He had a pistol just in case too. His eyes softened as he remembered how Echo saved Kallen.

**Flashback**

The siblings, Suzaku and Hyna were running towards a building. The group was recently spotted by Brittanian Knightmares and were running away from them while Echo was fighting the Glasgow's. A few explosions were heard as the knightmares exploded in the distance. Suzaku shook his confusingly. He never knew how to do it but Echo had something where he just stands in front of the knightmares and the next thing you know the knightmare is destroyed.

**Echo's P.O.V (surprise huh? Well I need his perspective to do this well.)**

I ran through the streets speeding up myself with my Geass of Absolute Chronos. The knightmares were a pain in the ass for me. Normal Brittanian soldiers I could fight without having to worry too much of the ones I care about but knightmares were a different story. These knightmares were harder to fight too. He usually had to slow down time to fight them but this time he actually had to stop time to fight them. He reached the building that he asked Lelouch and the others to run towards and hoped they were safe. If they were injured or killed he swore that he will kill every single Brittanian Soldier in the area.

I stepped in the building at started calling their names. "Nunnally? Lelouch? Rolo? Suzaku? Hyna?" I heard a bunch of We're here's from the kids and I rushed upstairs to find them huddled together. I smiled in relief and gave each of them a bone crushing hug. "Well let's get going we need to get away from here as fast as possible." I said and started ushering them forward.

Then I heard a gunshot and a scream of a girl. I looked out the buildings window and saw a girl with red hair kneeling over a body of a boy and woman with similar hair. 10 Brittanian soldiers were aiming guns at the girl preparing to shoot. As I felt a sudden rage take hold of me I told the kids to stay and Hyna to protect them. I turned around and jumped out of the second floor of the building. I pulled my two katanas while in midair and quickly slashed away the bullets that were going to hit the girl.

"What?" I heard the soldiers mutter. I charged forward zigzagging avoiding any bullets that were coming to me and quickly sliced the man's gun. The soldiers' eye widened as I stabbed him with my sword. I drew it out and quickly flipped away avoiding the hail of bullets in time. My Geass was glowing brightly now. I was using it too look slightly forward into time anticipating attacks. I sprinted forward ducking down while slashing at their legs to make them immobile. I quickly finished them off.

I looked back at the girl who was kneeling down at what he presumed to be her mom and brothers body. I walked over and kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her kindly trying not to scare the girl. The girl nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Were these people someone close to you?"

"Yes," she replied, "they were my mother and my older brother Naoto."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I said then she looked at me in the eye and said, "You're Brittanian aren't you? Are you going to kill me or not?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Kill you? Why would I do that…." I trailed off not knowing her name.

"Kallen." She said, "My name is Kallen Kouzuki or Statfield if you Brittanian's prefer it."

"I'm not going to harm you or kill you Kallen. I despise Brittania as much as you do and I want to make sure you are kept safe." I thought for a moment then said, "I got it why don't you travel with us."

"Us?" she asked.

"Yeah I have 4 siblings and a Japanese friend travelling with me. You could travel with us if you wish." I said.

She shook her head and said, "No I'm in no shape to continue and my depression will only weigh you guys down." I shook my head in surprise wow this kid was no older then Lelouch and Suzaku and she had a very high vocabulary.

I looked at her straight in the eye and said, "I can help you with your depression if you want me too." She tilted her head at me confused. "How are you going to do that?"

My eyes glowed pink and she smiled and said, "You know what I have to move on, I'm going to go with you is that okay?" I gave a smile and pointed her to the direction of the building my siblings and friend was. She nodded and skipped off to the direction. Tears were running down my cheeks and she ran to that direction.

**Hyna's P.O.V**

Damn my brother he used it again. "But the Geass of Absolute Happiness is something that suits you right Echo?" I said to myself overlooking the girl skipping her way to the building.

**A.N:Now that was a unexpected ending huh? The Geass of Absolute Happiness. Well review the story please I will appreciate it. Also some constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys this is Eugene1174 here is another chapter. Okay before we start I will have a reply to a review to what I had most interest in. The reviewer was Hyna2595 and I just want to say how Ironic. Here is a girl with the same name as one of my characters so coincidence or fan girl… ah who knows. Well I just wanted to say thank you for the review Hyna. The reviews encourage me to keep writing the story and posting it one fanfiction. Now enough said about reviews let's get on to the story.**

Hyna was sitting down quietly beside the door way keeping watch while the kids slept and Echo was out scouting. She pondered quietly worrying for her older brother. She was 12 and he was 14 but she admired him like a little kid would admire a super hero. But right now she was worrying because of the overuse of one of his Geass. The Geass of Absolute Happiness.

It was an unexpected power he found when he was using his original Geass. They first didn't understand the reason why he had a second Geass but concluded it must have come from his will of wanting happiness for people. She looked on at the stars and constellations in the sky. She thought of Geass and remembered how her Geass came into being. Lelouch thought she had 3 Geass but in truth the colours in her eyes just gave her access to the many powers of the one Geass she had. The power of the Geass of Absolute Stealth. The three powers she showed Lelouch were the three main ones.

Despite the power it had a weakness. Besides the Absolute Vision the rest of the powers had an endurance limit. And even a full 10 minutes can make her exhausted till she couldn't stand.

She then remembered the weakness of Echo's Geass. It was a limitless Geass he can use it as much as he wants he could even stay 14 forever or turn into whatever age he wants to be. But the Geass of Absolute Happiness balanced that power. Despite his carefree attitude and his kindness he had a dark side to it. Every time he used the Absolute Happiness on someone it gives them absolute happiness while taking their depression or unhappiness and transfers them to himself. And he has to overcome every single one of them for no one is there to cast an absolute Happiness on him.

She activated her Absolute Vision when she heard a rustle and saw that it was just Echo coming back from his scouting.

"Hey Hyna, how are the kids doing?" He asked.

"Nicely, Kallen is getting along well with them but I think she has a crush on Lelouch."

"Well that doesn't change in this time doesn't it? I bet he was overjoyed when he saw her."

"Yeah, he was but he held it in."

Echo chuckled lightly the light from the moonlight revealing his face as he stepped out of the shadows he was standing in. He had a sad smile as he stepped next to her slinging his right arm over her shoulder.

"Are you okay Echo, the Geass of Absolute Happiness wearing you out?"

"Nah, Kallen's problem wasn't too big it was small enough that I could handle it easily."

Hyna immediately noticed the lie. "Don't lie Echo her emotions were sadness of her families death right? Then that means you had the same sadness when Marianne died and that was bad, you nearly killed the Royal Guards of her when you had that. How did you shake it off?"

Then she noticed the blood running down his left arm. She gasped in alarm and said, "You're injured!"

"Nah its okay Hyna just a nick from a stray piece of glass." She ripped open the shirt to see 20 bullet holes in the arm.

"Just a nick from a stray piece of glass? Stop lying Echo and tell me what happened!" She asked him looking up at his face.

He sighed and said, "Remember the thing you said when I almost killed the Royal Guards when my mother died?" Hyna nodded.

"I broke into a G1 base and destroyed it with everything and everyone in and around it." Hyna's eyes widened and she slapped Echo in the cheek, hard.

"You Idiot!" she whisper shouting not wanting to wake up the kids, "What if you got killed, captured, you would have left everyone distraught all for your stupid sadness this is because you used the Geass of her how many times did you use it!?"

He hung his head in shame and said, "On about 5000 people." Hyna's widened even more and she slapped him again this time on the other cheek.

"Why?" she asked angrily, "Why do you waste it on these people they could deal with it there selves what if one was thinking of suicide you could…."

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE OR NOT HYNA!" Echo said now shouting at her. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY OWN LIFE WHEN IT COMES TO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT OR NEEDS HELP. I WOULD GLADLY GIVE UP MY LIFE TO DO IT, GLADLY!" He was looking at her in upmost fury now. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A CURSE THIS IS NOT BEING ABLE TO GO BACK IN TIME TO SAVE THE PEOPLE I LOVED DEARLY? HOW THE RULES OF TIME STOPS ME FROM DOING IT? LELOUCH WAS AN EXPECTION AND EVEN THEN I WAS PULLING STRINGS! THIS POWER IS A CURSE A CURSE I DIDN'T WISH FOR BUT WILL USE IT TO CHANGE TO WORLD AND THIS ABSOLUTE HAPPINESS IT'S A GIFT A GIFT TO HELP PEOPLE NOT A GODDAMN CURSE!" He finished and stormed out the building.

Hyna's eyes were watering now and she couldn't help it but to start crying. Echo never raised his voice to anyone not even her. He must have had a hard time dealing with the sadness and saying stuff like leaving the people to suffer must have ticked him off, she thought sadly.

Lelouch and Suzaku woken up by the loud commotion stepped into the room sleepily to see Hyna kneeling down on the floor crying. Their eyes widened and they rushed up to see what was wrong. They saw blood on the floor but Hyna didn't seem to be injured.

"Hyna nee-chan? Are you okay?" Suzaku asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Suzaku just a little upset." She replied sobbing.

"Whose blood is that Hyna?" Lelouch asked pointing to the floor.

"It's…" Hyna paused for a moment and decided that she didn't want to worry them and she lied, "It's a soldier's blood Echo is chasing him right now."

They nodded uncertainly and Suzaku asked, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know guys, I don't know."

-Line Break-

Mad was an understatement for Echo furious was a better word. He was so angry that he demolished a whole army of knightmares before he started gaining back his cool. Blood was running freely down his arm now. He sat down on a foot of a knightmare he scavenged and looked at it. It was unused with a fully charged energy filler and a few extra ones strapped on its waist.

It even had a few weapons it could use. He looked at it appreciatory it was an Sutherland prototype an advanced knightmare better than the Glasgow's. He looked over at the sync bar it was at 100%. He took it on a test run a few hours back.

He thought about Hyna and how he shouted at her and felt extremely bad. He didn't want to direct his anger at her but it just came spilling out. Then the radio he stole from one of the soldiers crackled to life.

"This is Alpha 213 to Gamma Squad we are approaching a group made out 6 people all of them confirmed to be children. We are moving to exterminate them and possibly the son of Genbu Kururugi."

"Roger that, Alpha 213 we are moving to engage the subject too." A voice said back in the radio.

Echo's eyes widened, '6 kids, one possibly son of Genbu Kururugi. Everyone!' he thought wildly and jumped into the knightmare slamming in the activation key and using his land spinners to race through the streets hoping to god that he wasn't late. If he was he will never be able to forgive himself.

**AN: There done. Man Echo has been holding alot of stuff in. Well I made a twitter account so you can ask things and I can keep you guys updated on whats going on. And right now Echo seems a little okay way overpowered right? Well this is just for now he will have major weakness's he will have to deal with later. My Twitter is WolfGuardianXX name is Eugene1174. Oh and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Okay this is not a chapter update unfortunately but I have some good news.

As I have mentioned before I have made a Twitter account for this fanfiction so follow me on Twitter GuardianWolfXX and I have also made a Character account for Echo vi Brittania and it is owned by yours truly Echo. So follow Echo on Twitter echovibrittania. This Twitter account will contain some spoilers and how Echo felt about some Chapters so enjoy!

UPDATE:Sorry guys I used the wrong username it is WolfGuardianXX not GuardianWolf. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 Close Calls

Chapter 4 Close Calls.

**A.N:Now before I start this new chapter I just have something to say to one of my reviewers. He is a guest reviewer but he or she went under the name of BadW. Now my reply to your review is Don't Judge a book by its FREAKING first chapters. Lelouch will not have his way and fix everything he did. The title doesn't say he goes back in time to save people's lives. Even though Echo said he could, Lelouch still has to do it. Someone else may die in the process. It is an alternate universe. If you think this is a Mary Sue story go ahead I do not care at all of what you think. I just want to confirm that you know that he will absolutely get his own ways. The story will be over in a flash then no excitement in the story. And you have absolutely horrifying spellings where did you learn to spell? Preschool? Now for everybody who did like or is supporting me in this story, I am very sorry you had to listen through that rant. I'm still building up to the story line and after the time when Lelouch was a kid it will start getting more better. I thank you for sticking up with a starter like me.**

Echo raced down the streets with his knightmare. Landspinners spinning at top speed. "C'mon you piece of trash go faster." He urged it and as if granting his wishes the knightmare went a notch faster. As he raced past buildings he started recognizing the parts of the road.

_This is near where our hideout was, I'm getting close. I just need Hyna to hold on a bit longer._

-line break-

Hyna was doing the best she could to push the children forward bullet holes sprayed around them. Lelouch was pushing Nunnally surprisingly well but 20 knightmares chasing them were impossible to outrun.

She ran forward picking Rolo up while doing so. "Come on guys we can outrun them." She shouted to them encouragingly but in heart she knew they were as good as dead. As they turned a corner a knightmare blew through the wall in front of them and stood in front of them holding big guns. 3 more came from behind and effectively cornered them. Hyna was starting to panic, her Geass was practically useless in this situation only Echo might be able to do something.

She closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable death. Mentally saying sorry to Echo for failing him. But a voice opened her eyes. "Princess Nunnally? Prince Lelouch? Prince Rolo?" a voice said from one of the knightmares.

"Lieutenant Gottwald do you know them?" A voice said from one of the knightmares standing on top of a building.

"Yes, I do they are the daughter and sons of His Highness Emperor Charles." Jeremiah Gottwald replied from his cockpits wondering why Marianne's children were doing here.

"No matter," the voice from the knightmare on the building said, "They are still helping Japanese's kill them."

"What! No!" Jeremiah shouted and fired his Slash Harkens at the nearest knightmare next to him while firing his guns at one on the knightmares.

"Treason!" said the knightmare on the building and started firing its guns at Jeremiah before it suddenly exploded. Smoke covered where it was standing until it cleared away to see a purple black knightmare standing on top of the building looking down at them.

It opened its Fact Spheres scanning the area then closing them and jumping down.

Meanwhile Lelouch muttered, "A Sutherland? I thought those aren't mass produced yet, unless….it's a prototype."

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Echo was very thankful. If not for Jeremiah Gottwald's intervention everyone would have been killed. He twisted the handles sideways his knightmare swerving to the side as he fired his guns. Echo sighed, having one knightmare made a huge difference on life and death. Things were going well for Jeremiah and Echo as they battled alongside each other to destroy the knightmares until the Brittanian reinforcements came.

Echo quickly lost an arm to one of the knightmares to save himself when the slash harkens on the wrist were broken from gun fire. They were being overwhelmed as Jeremiah lost ammo quickly from destroying knightmare frames.

They stood in front of the children hoping to protect them long enough for them to get away but of course that didn't happen.

3 Japanese jets flew overhead shooting a few rounds at the knightmares. The radio for both Jeremiah and Echo crackled to life. "Those in the knightmares protecting the children we have seen your courage and beliefs to fight Brittania and are giving you time to escape. This is the Japanese Navy assisting you get the children to safety while those jets last."

Jeremiah and Echo wasted no time doing it grabbing the kids Echo grabbing 2 while Jeremiah grabbed the others.

-Line Break-

After they found a secured abandoned building Jeremiah and Echo knelt and placed the children on the ground.

"Who are you people?" Hyna asked. Echo was confused for a moment then realized that Hyna and the others didn't realize that it was him in the knightmare.

"It's me Hyna." Echo said sliding his seat out from the back and jumped down from the knightmare.

"Brother! Echo Onii-chan!" the children and Hyna shouted as they hugged him tightly crying.

"Shhh, it's okay everything is okay now." Echo whispered holding their heads to comfort them.

Meanwhile Jeremiah who was out of his cockpit looked in disbelief as he saw Echo vi Brittania comfort the children. He stood and fought beside the adopted son of Marianne and the former Knight of One. What was he doing here?

"My highness, may ask what you and your family are doing here?"

"You don't know?" Echo asked surprised.

"No your highness I do not."

"We were exiled Jeremiah Gottwald father exiled us into this country."

Jeremiahs eyes bugged out in disbelief, "Emperor Charles did that?"

"Yes, I he did and I believe he plays a part of my mother's death." Echo said.

"He played a part of Lady Marianne's death? Then I pledge my loyalty to you my lord. I Jeremiah Gottwald pledges my services and loyalty to Prince Echo vi Brittania." He said kneeling down on one knee while placing his right hand over his chest.

"I accept your pledges my knight." Echo said smiling warmly down at him.

Jeremiah beamed with pride.

-Line Break-

Jeremiah was already used to the kids bunching up to him asking him questions or to play with them. He always was bombarded when he was at Aries Villa and with Lady Marianne's permission he played with them. And he still did, in fact he enjoyed it. Then Lelouch asked him a question, "Orange? Why do you wear that mask?" Pointing to the orange mask that covered his left eye and half of his face while smiling at the nickname he just gave Jeremiah.

"This mask? I got it after an injury I got after your mother's death now my body's half robot."

"What accident?" Lelouch asked curiously remembered the reason in the future was because Kallen melted his body with her Guren.

"A nuclear accident it happened when I got caught in an explosion from a factory I was patrolling." He replied sadly.

"At least you will be able to protect them better now Orange-kun." Echo said stepping out of the shadows. Jeremiah was mortified of even being called orange by Echo.

Echo started walking out the broken door.

"Where are you going my lord?" Jeremiah asked to him.

"I'm going to visit my Father." At this everybody froze.

"What?" they said.

"I need to consult him about something, something that just came to me." Echo said.

"What's so important that you need to consult your father?" Kallen asked already knowing about Echo's life.

"Mothers death." He replied to her bending down to grab the activation key of his knightmare.

"Jeremiah, Hyna promise me that you will take care of everybody no matter what it takes okay?"

"But…"

"Promise me!" he shouted, they nodded.

"Good. Now Good-bye guys take care." He said then his eyes glowed and he disappeared. The Sutherland was gone also.

"How did he do that?" Suzaku whispered.

"I know." Hyna whispered quietly.

"What?" he said.

"It's a power called Geass the power of kings, he has two." She said.

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak but Rolo beat him to it, "What is it?"

"The Geass of Absolute Chronos the power to control time and the Geass of Absolute Happiness the power to grant people happiness but results in the user gaining the persons depression." She whispered painfully.

-Line Break-

Echo walked through the throne room of Pendragon. His father was in front of him smirking.

"So the my adopted son returns huh? Wishing to get your title for the throne back?" The Emperor taunted.

"No, I want answers father." His Geass glowing brightly while he pulled out his gun and pointed it at his father.

* * *

**A.N: Well that was a interesting chapter wasn't it well stay tuned for the next one. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 Return

-**Lelouch-**

Lelouch was looking into the night sky while sitting on the window frame of his room his legs hanging outside it. Jeremiah Gottwald was standing behind Lelouch watching him quietly ready to catch him if he were to fall.

They were silent for a while until Jeremiah asked Lelouch a question, "Thinking about Lord Echo mi lord?"

Lelouch cast a sidelong glance at Jeremiah "Yeah, it's been 7 years since Onii-san went and confronted that _man_." Using the Japanese term for big brother and saying that man with venom laced in his words.

Jeremiah looked at Lelouch, "My master is very strong mi lord I am fairly sure he will not fall to the Emperors hands easily." he said firmly. Lelouch just nodded his head in agreement.

They both were quite for a while until Lelouch broke it, "Thank you Orange-kun."

"For what mi lord?"

"For keeping me and my siblings, Suzaku and Kallen safe with Hyna." Lelouch then swung his around indicating to a fountain with a beautiful garden that resembled the Aries Villa that surrounded the fountain. "Thanks to you we were able to meet the Ashford's and find a place to even though we were separated from Suzaku." Lelouch knew that Suzaku was disowned from the family and was a Honorary Brittanian. Lelouch clenched his hands at that thought he wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice.

"It was nothing mi lord." Jeremiah said bowing. Lelouch forgetting about Suzaku looked into the sky and spoke. "Happy Birthday Echo nii-san." Then he stepped back into his room and closed the window preparing himself for sleep.

**-Suzaku-**

Suzaku was staring outside the window of his dorm in the military his roommates who were also honorary Brittanian's along with him.

"Hey Suzaku!" Suzaku turned his head to look at the person who called him. It was Kaido a soldier who became a Honorary Brittanian so he could support his family who lives in the Shinjuku Ghettos.

"Yes Kai?" he asked looking out the window again.

"Jeez what's with you today you're usually all happy and stuff what happened?"

"I'm fine Kai I'm just thinking about someone who I owe my life too."

Kai smirked, "Who Princess Euphemia?"

Suzaku blushed deeply, if it wasn't for her he would never have become an Honorary Brittanian. "No! Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Then who? I know its Princess Euphemia." Kai pushed.

"It's someone else, a different Brittanian."

"Who?" Kai asked his curiosity peaking.

"Someone by the name of Echo he saved my life many times along with some other people. He even took down entire Knightmares."

Now Kai's attention was at his full, "He did what!"

"You heard me he took down entire knightmares." Suzaku said a bit annoyed.

"Damn, I want to meet this guy hey is he still alive maybe I can get his autograph." He said excited.

"I don't know Kai he disappeared trying to find answers for something." He said carefully trying not to reveal Echo's parentage. "It's supposed to be his birthday today."

Kai looked downcast, "Damn I really want to meet that guy. Man someone who can take down knightmares without any knightmares? Damn he's going to be my hero."

Suzaku chuckled lightly. Kai always looked up to people stronger to them always wanting to become like that. "Echo would have enjoyed meeting you Kai."

Kai looked up brightly, "Really?" he exclaimed.

"Really." Suzaku said gently and firmly,

Kai grinned and walked over to his bunk. "I'm going to sleep Suza! Good night!" Kai said and laid down.

Suzaku grinned Kai was like a child in the inside. He looked outside the window again looking at the stars and whispered, "Happy 20th Birthday Echo nii-san, everyone is missing you." And laid down on his bunk and closed his eyes.

-Linebreak –

A figure layed on the roof of an Brittanian building. He looked over at Ashford Academy in the distance.

"I think it's time to finally reveal myself to them." He muttered to himself and leapt off the building and landing on the next roof of a building. "I'm coming back guys hold on." And started walking to Ashford.

**A.N Hey guys I know its been along time since i updated and I'm really sorry I was addicted to a game called Smite(great game check it out) and forgot to update the story. But I'm back and I want to thank you guys with sticking with me. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning

**Disclaimer; I do not own CG and anything of Sunrise.**

Hyna sat quietly on the desk of a classroom overlooking a group of students coming into the school. Anybody seeing her from outside the classroom and not looking closely will see her just sitting down. But if you looked closely you would see that she was crying. She still did the job as a protector but on the week of Echo's birthday she would always excuse herself and find a place to cry peacefully.

As she kept crying a sense of someone entering the room came because of the power of her Geass. Her Geass became a runaway after using it too much to protect the children. So she always wore a pair of shades to hide the Geass. She tensed when the figure came near her but relaxed when the figure gave her a hug. It was Rolo.

"Sister Hyna I know you are hurting but you have to bear with it, one day he will surely return to us." Rolo said quietly still hugging her.

Hyna just nodded and let him hold her.

As they were comforting each other, Shirley was on the outside the classroom ears on the doorway. She didn't trust the girl named Hyna and was surprised to see Rolo embracing her so she quickly eavesdropped and heard the conversation about someone disappeared?

Is that why Hyna was so bitter to people? Because someone precious to her disappeared? Shirley shook her head and stood up straight and started walking towards class. She needed more answers. Maybe Lulu can answer her he seemed to know Hyna.

-Line break-

_Riiiiiiing!_ The school bell rung and the students in the Brittanian history class stood up and got ready to go back to dorm. Shirley taking this opportunity ran up to Lelouch who was just getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Hey Lelouch! Can I talk to you?" she said trying not to blush in front up her crush.

"Yeah sure Shirley, just make it quick I have business to attend to after this."

"You mean gambling?" she huffed quietly he was always sneaking off campus with Rivalz and gambling, "Why do you do that anyways you might get hurt one of these days."

"Shirley I need the money and it is always fun to play chess against the nobles." He looked at her then asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Shirley looked at Lelouch directly in the eye and asked, "Lulu why does Hyna act so bitter to everyone expect for you and your sibling?"

Lelouch looked at Shirley sadly, "Shirley," he said, "The reason why she is so bitter is because she lost her older brother."

"Lost you mean dead?" she asked curiously.

"No lost like he disappeared before the invasion on Japan ended, he was the one who made her smile and cared for her, he was my brother too." He looked out the window wistfully almost like he knew him, "She has a good reason to be bitter Shirley please don't be mad at her." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go now Rivalz should be waiting for me. Tell the student council that me and Rivalz won't be attending the meeting today."

Shirley nodded and Lelouch smiled at her and started walked out the door leaving Shirley to wonder who this brother was to make Hyna change this much.

-Line break-

Lelouch and Rivalz walked out the doorway of a huge mansion of a noble, Rivalz grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, that face on the Nobles were priceless when you one against him Lelouch."

Lelouch just kept walking not talking back to Rivalz like he usually did. "Huh? Lelouch?"

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rivalz questionably, "Yes Rivalz you were saying?" Rivalz didn't reply expect looking at his friend in concern.

"Hey man you okay you seem out of it lately."

Lelouch smiled at his friends concern. "It's nothing Rivalz I was just thinking about our next match." This made Rivalz smile a little bit but was still concerned.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Lelouch said, the truth was that he was thinking about the events that were supposed to happen today and was hoping to see Kallen's face again after her leaving to join the Terrorist group.

As they got on Rivalz bike after watching a bit of his brother Clovis's speech they were on their way back to Ashford academy.

As they were silent driving Rivalz asked Lelouch the question Lelouch was waiting for.

"Hey Lelouch, why is it that you move the king around?"

Lelouch just kept reading his book and replied, "If the king doesn't lead how then do his men follow? The kind always has to lead."

Rivalz just nodded and as they were driving as truck came right behind them and honked its horn loudly at them.

"What the hell!" Rivalz shouted as the truck suddenly veered off and slammed into the bridge. They stopped and looked at the scene, "Was that our fault….?" Rivalz asked uncertainty.

Lelouch got off the side car of the bike and observed the crash. Like last time there were Brittanian's looking at the crash site and doing nothing but taking pictures.

"These damn Brittanian's don't change in either universe he muttered under his breath and jogged down to the truck.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me! Are you okay?" Like last time there was no reply and Lelouch started climbing the vehicle. "Hey! Can anybody-umph!" the truck moved sooner the he expected and he fell in the hatch in the top.

Lelouch groaned as he fell in. "Damn the pain doesn't change even after getting stabbed in the chest with a sword."

As he sat down in the corner he hid in last time, he heard the military speakers through the rumble of the truck.

"**Whoever is in the vehicle stop it right now. We are armed military and if you do not stop now we will open fire on the vehicle!"**

Lelouch slightly grinned, he should be getting his Geass soon and it will be essential if he needed to bring down his father. As he was pondering the door opened revealing Kallen with her red hair spiked up. He quietly watched resisting the argue to run up to her and kiss her. Yes, kiss her.

He loved Kallen before he died and he was gratified to see Kallen again. This time he would not make the same mistake he did last time.

The knightmare started up and the back doors of the truck opened and the Glasgow launched out its Landspinners spinning.

-Line break because this part is mostly canon and I don't really want to write the whole episode-

Lelouch stood up shakily and started looked over at the container C.C was contained in. C.C was a dear friend he wanted to free from her prison. He just needed to know how to open the prison that held C.C. The last time it opened it was from a button in the truck.

As he examined the capsule the door in the side of the truck opened and like last time he didn't realize it opened until a full spinning kick hit him right on the chest knocking him down. The soldier who executed the spin kick took this advantage and held Lelouch on the floor.

"Don't kill people anymore!" the soldier shouted at him holding him by the sleeve of his black Ashford uniform, "Poison Gas, what kinds of extent will you go to get revenge?"

Lelouch caught up in the heat of the moment forgot who this person was and kicked the soldier off and glared at him murderously.

"Brittanian's made that poison gas didn't they?" Lelouch spat furiously.

The solider gasped, "Y…you."

"You don't want any more deaths?" Then destroy the Brittanian Empire!"

The soldier stood silent for a few seconds then spoke, "Lelouch? It's me Suzaku." Then the soldier proceeded to take off his helmet covering his face. It revealed a young man the same age as Lelouch with untidy brown hair and kind green eyes.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked finally remembering who attacked him first time he experienced the very first event.

As soon the words left Lelouch's mouth the capsule hissed and the slowly started to open. Suzaku, worried about his friends safety rather than his self's flung himself on Lelouch and covered his friends mouth with a gas mask.

But instead of poison gas the capsule opened to reveal a long green haired girl in a strait jacket.

"It's not poison gas?" Suzaku muttered under his breath.

Lelouch ran forward and quickly grabbed C.C and checked her vitals even if he knew she was immortal.

Suddenly lights flashed and a figure that looked like a captain came out of the shadows with a bunch of soldiers.

"Damn monkey!" The captain snarled at Suzaku who was checking on C.C, "Even a genuine Brittanian is not allowed to touch that."

Suzaku ran up to the Captain, "But sir, I was told that it was poison gas in the briefing."

The captain looked at Suzaku in distaste, "You have no right to question us."

Lelouch grimaced expecting the long talk that involved him and the captain but it surprised him when the Captain went straight to the point.

The Captain looked at Suzaku with some grudging respect, "But you found the capsule I will give you that. So I will give you something to redeem yourself either you kill the Brittanian student over there or get killed yourself." He said and held out a pistol to Suzaku.

Suzaku didn't even need to think to answer that question.

"No sir. I cannot harm a civilian no matter who it is." He said firmly and looked back where Lelouch was sitting C.C's head on his lap and smiled.

"Well then let that be that." The Captain said and raised his gun prepared to shoot Suzaku in the back. Lelouch closed his eyes not wanting to see his best friend get shot right in front of him again.

_**BAM!**_ The shot rang throughout the whole tunnel. Lelouch looked up fully expecting to see his best friend lying on the ground loosing blood rapidly. He was not expecting to see a man dressed in a black overcoat and sliver jeans while wearing a white fedora hat holding the Captains arm up in the air meaning that the shot was at the air.

The man twisted the arm a little and moved himself to the side a little revealing ever colour changing eyes and black hair and a slight smirk on his face.

"Nuh uh." The man said wagging his finger in front of the captain, "I won't let you hurt or kill one of my good friend." His last words laced with a little venom as he glared at him. And Lelouch knew who that man was and felt a little pity on the Captain.

You do not want to mess around with Echo vi Brittania.

**A.N Hey guys! I'm back and I know this was very near on the Canon and I hated writing the part but I don't think there will be too much Canon. But on the bright side please review and constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

Return

The Captain of the Royal Guard grunted as Echo held his arm up not being able to move because of a pressure point Echo was focusing his hand on. The Royal Guard finally reacted to his presence and opened fire on Echo. Echo let go of the Captain and back flipped away from the bullets while throwing a tiny object down in front of Suzaku, Lelouch and C.C that opened up to be a Blaze Luminous Shield. The Blaze Luminous shielded the three from the gun fire while Echo dealt with the Royal Guard.

"Who are you!" the Royal Guard shouted aiming their guns at Echo.

Echo adjusted his fedora hat that was on his head so it slightly covered his left eye and said, "I'm the Shinigami for some of you Brittanian's." and charged at the Guards unsheathing 2 katanas that were on his waist.

The Royal Guard hesitated and that cost all of them their life. Echo swiftly stabbed a soldier in the stomach and pulled out a pistol and shot another in the head. One of the few smarter ones unsheathed a long sword from their waist and swung wildly at Echo. Echo raised his left arm to stop it.

Lelouch eyes widened in terror along with Suzaku expecting his arm to be sliced off. But he was standing there the sword pushing against his arm. His sleeve fell apart revealing a sliver arm underneath. The soldier's eyes widened and Echo smashed his fist into the soldiers face making him fly back and dropping his sword.

Lelouch's eye widened in surprise, since when did Echo have a mechanical arm?

As Echo continued fighting the driver of the truck groaned and finally looked up from the wheel he was slumped on. He ignoring the fighting slowly reached over to the panel and flipped a covered opening revealing a switch. He hovered over it staring at a picture of his family and friends then muttered, "Nippon…Banzai!" and flicked the switch.

Immediately the truck exploded and Echo glanced at the Royal Guard at back at Lelouch, Suzaku and the now stirring C.C. He took a few seconds but he decided to make a choice, "RUN!" he shouted at them dodging a swing from a sword. Suzaku grabbed C.C and motioned to Lelouch, "Let's go!" and started running with C.C in his arms. Lelouch glancing momentarily at Echo ran after them.

-Line break-

Lelouch and Suzaku were panting as C.C was staring back at the place they ran from. The moment Suzaku regained his breath he immediately grabbed C.C by the neck of her shirt.

"What are you? Why are you so important that they would order a massacre for?"

C.C didn't reply and in frustration Suzaku punched the wall.

"So many people... so many people are dying." Suzaku muttered and punched the wall again, "This is because of Brittania! Because of the Brittanians my people are dying." Then the sudden realization of it hit him and he slid to his knees. "And I did nothing to help my people."

"Then why don't you help me." Suzaku looked up so see Lelouch offering his hand. "You can work from the inside of Brittania while I become a terrorist to go against Brittania."

Suzaku looked at him, "You want me to become a traitor?"

"Yes... and no. Earl Asplund and Cecile Croomy have already been recruited into my ranks. They are just working undercover."

You mean the Earl Asplund from the Camelot project?"

Lelouch nodded and Suzaku thought for a few moments. Then he nodded and grabbed Lelouch's outstretched hand, "I agree to your plans as long as I get to avenge my people."

Lelouch smiled and pulled Suzaku up. "Let's go and let's take this girl with us." He said careful not to say C.C's name. Suzaku nodded and together they started to head off towards the tunnels exit.

The two ran up Suzaku carrying C.C with them and walked right into a trap.

**A.N I am terribly sorry for the delay of the chapter and the shortness of it as well. Only 685 words wow. But this is a filler chapter in a way if you guys like it I will continue writing it this way. If you dislike it then I will take it down and post a different one that I would write. Just tell me in the review section please. And I will start writing a new fanfiction that will include Echo but in a different Universe namely a universe called Sword Art Online. Please check that out when its up. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note 2**

** Sorry guys this is not an update. Well…it is but not exactly. As you guys might have noticed I have posted a new story up. This will be about Echo's part when he disappeared. Thought you guys might want to check it out. Well sorry for this inconvenience. Bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

Powers CG

**A.N PLEASE READ: Now before I go on with the story you might have seen the new story up in my account. A crossover about Sword Art Online and Code Geass. It will include Echo because it will be about the time he disappeared so if you want to find out what happened in the Eight years please read. Now please Enjoy!**

Guns were pointed at Suzaku and Lelouch as they ran up the stairs. Lelouch and Suzaku stared at the barrels wide eyed as the soldiers clicked their guns.

"We had word from the Captain that there were two escapees holding the highly classified item and decided to close off all areas." One of the Brittanian's said, "Good thing we did too, now we have a traitor Honorary _Eleven_ and traitor Brittanian." He spat out the word Eleven like it was the most disgusting thing in the word.

"Men lets show them what happens if they mess around with Brittania." The leader of the soldiers said, "Fire!" and the soldiers opened fire point blank at them.

C.C immediately got up, shielding them and shouted, "No! These not must die!" and her body was immediately sprayed with bullets. As quickly as it started the gun fire stopped. C.C's body fell to the ground and blood was spreading on the ground. Lelouch and Suzaku looked on wide eyed.

"Reload." The leader commanded and the soldiers immediately reloaded the magazines dropping on the floor with clangs. "Aim your guns." The soldiers slowly raised their guns.

_No! Not again, this time I have something more to protect. Echo just came back I still need answers from him. _Lelouch thought desperately, C'mon_ C.C wake up I need Geass again so I can get us all out of here._

His plea was granted immediately and C.C grabbed onto both Lelouch _and _Suzaku's hand. _What? _Lelouch thought before his mind was transferred to a different world.

_ So you two want to survive to see someone you care for deeply…_

_**That voice!**_ Lelouch heard Suzaku's reaction.

_ I can help you both out in this situation with the power of the kings. Will you accept this fate?_

Suzaku looked like he was having a mental conversation in his head then he nodded. Lelouch also nodded and shouted at C.C _**Very well I will accept this Contract!**_

Immediately they were released back into the real world and back to reality with the guns pointed at their faces.

"This time we won't miss." The solider said and raised his hand starting the signal to fire.

"Oh you will." Suzaku muttered and pushed Lelouch out of harm's way. He had his eyes closed as the soldier brought his hand down and the rest opened fire. The bullets shot forward and Suzaku with his eyes closed avoided everything single one of them. The soldiers kept firing until their guns clicked and they reached down to grab ammo. That was a mistake.

As soon as they did, Suzaku reacted. He leapt forward at one guard punching him right in the jaw knocking him out. The soldiers panicked not used to something or someone who can penetrate their defences and offences. This gave Suzaku a huge advantage as he quickly dispatched the soldiers with quick sufficient blows knocking them out but not killing them.

Lelouch slowly walked back to them and said to the leader his Geass of Absolute Obedience flaring, "You will not remember anything that happened here as well as me and Suzaku, and will kill all of your squad and confess to the court that you killed them."

The solider kneeled down in front of Lelouch and bowed his head, "As you say your majesty." the n he stood up and walked over to his unconscious teammates. He pulled out his pistol and proceeded to shoot his teammates under the influence of the Geass.

The hiss of staccato rang throughout the room a few times.

Lelouch and Suzaku looked away from the scene and faced each other. Their right eyes were glowing brightly. "So this was Geass that Hyna nee-chan was talking about a few years ago…." Suzaku mused looking closely at Lelouch's geass.

"Yeah…it seems mine is the Geass of Absolute Obedience."

"Mine is the Geass of Absolute Reflex"

They stood there for a few moments until a voice interrupted them.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day looking at each other?"

The two spun around to see Echo walking up to them with ripped jeans and a cut sleeve of his overcoat revealing his silver arm. Lelouch stepped forward to his older brother and hugged him. Echo grunted at the sudden show of affection. Lelouch then let go and punched him in the face. Echo's head snapped sideways and he massaged his cheek wincing.

"Do you know how much pain you made us go through?" Lelouch said, "Hyna is barely the same anymore… everyone one was heartbroken, Kallen joined the terrorists in hopes to avenge you!" He was shouting now, "WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I'm terribly sorry Lelouch…Suzaku after I confronted the Emperor he cut my arm off. Put Limits to my Geass of Absolute Chronos and left me with almost no memory somewhere else." Echo said looking down at the ground in shame, "It was just recently that I managed to get back here."

"Where was that "somewhere else"?" Lelouch asked still fuming.

"A different world…a world that included virtual reality video games."

"And let me guess," Lelouch said mockingly thinking that Echo was lying "You got trapped in a video game for 2-3 years and if you died you will die in real life too."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch in astonishment this was very out of character of him. He must be very mad at Echo.

"Yes…I did indeed get trapped in the video game. A video game called Sword Art Online…"

"Wh…what?" Lelouch spluttered, "That's impossible the closest thing you can get to virtual reality is Knightmare simulations."

Suzaku nodded in agreement to Lelouch, there were no such things as Virtual Reality video games… much less to be stuck in one and dying in there means the death of you in the real world.

"Are you thinking that I am lying? Lelouch you should know better than that I don't lie unless I have a very good reason to lie." Echo said shaking his head.

Lelouch turned a bit red in embarrassment knowing that it was true.

Suzaku opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted when a purple Knightmare skidded into the room.

The pilot of the Knightmare scanned the room and spotted the three. It raised its gun's at them, "Who are you?"

Suzaku raised his hands quickly forming a plan. "I am an Honorary Brittanian Private Kururugi Suzaku escorting two Brittanian's out of the Shinjuku Ghetto's."

The pilot quickly assessed the situation and found no lies in Suzaku (Technically it wasn't a lie.), "Okay I'm coming out to check your I.D cards please stay still." The Knightmare kneeled down and the cockpit of the war machine slid out and the pilot jumped out.

Lelouch's eyes widened recognizing the pilot as a person who helped his family and friends escape from the invasion of Japan with a spare vehicle and supplies.

"You…"

The pilot turned to Lelouch and said, "You look familiar did we meet before…as well as you too Private Suzaku."

"Yes…we did." Lelouch said looking at him, "You were the soldier who helped my family and friends escape during the invasion of Japan."

"During the invasion of Japan?" The pilot looked deep in thought, "Oh yes! I remember you two. The two little kids were you? My you have grown."

"Um sorry for the interruption of the little warm moment but we are in the middle of a massacre right now?" Echo butted in not wanting to stay still for another minute while the Japanese died.

"Oh yes," Suzaku said, "Sir I'm sorry we are going to have to borrow your Knightmare…"

The man raised his hand, "Oh I see you want to rebel against Britannia huh? Well good luck with that." Then he threw the key of the Knightmare to Echo. "Here you seem responsible enough the password is XFH329HG."

Echo looked at Lelouch thinking that he used his Geass to geass the man. But Lelouch looked equally as confused.

The man noticed the confused expressions and chuckled, "I'm tired of Brittanian's reign over the country and world it's time someone put a stop to it. And you three look like you start the Rebellion."

The man started to walk away then stopped, "By the way my name is Eugene Soldier 1174 I hope you find the Knightmare useful Echo.

Echo's eyes widened, "Wait how do you know my name!"

Eugene merely chuckled, "I am a man of many mysteries Echo. Goodbye and you might meet your brother and sister in law sooner than you think." And started walking away.

"What! What do you mean I might see Kazuto and Asuna soon?" But the man was already gone leaving only the Knightmare behind.

**A.N Now thanks for reading this I will update the new story soon so stay tuned. Oh and Constructive Critiscm is appreciated as well as an Review because that always brings a smile to my face. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

C.G Fight!

_**A.N I'm back this chapter is going to be mostly action and some Kallen dialogue so enjoy!**_

Echo looked at the spot where Eugene disappeared, "Where did he…."

"Echo! We don't have time for this you can ponder later we got to save the terrorist's from getting beaten." Lelouch shouted, "Suzaku you stay, Lloyd just messaged me he said he's going to come and pick you up with a present."

"A present?"

"No time! C'mon Echo you drive." And Lelouch hopped into the kneeling Sutherland. Echo shook his head shaking off the questions welling inside his head and sprinted towards the Knightmare and jumped in and gripped the handles.

He inserted the key in and typed in the code. The Knightmare panels glowed and the energy column filled up as well as the other systems of the Knightmare.

"Good it's at full power we should be able to fight for at least a few hours." Echo muttered and started flicking some switches. "Hang on Lulu." And the land spinners fell down and the Knightmare sped off into the heat of the battle. Inside the Knightmare Echo grinned, it was a long time since he piloted a Knightmare and the feeling was exhilarating. Using the scanners he saw the terrorist's slowly retreating. "Lelouch radio in the terrorist's I assume you have a plan so tell them it and give them a few presents."

Lelouch smiled, it was good to have Echo back. He picked up the radio he took while he was in the truck and opened a private channel to Kallen's channel. "Whoever is the pilot of this Knightmare please answer." The reply came immediately and Lelouch chuckled a little when he heard it. "Who is this? How did you get this channel!"

"How I got this channel doesn't matter Kallen. I'm just going to tell you that reinforcements are coming. Well one reinforcement in particular."

"What! How do you know my name…wait Lelouch?"

"Yes, it's me Kallen."

"Why are you here! You could get hurt!"

"I will be fine Kallen, Echo's with me he's your reinforcements. And please don't your friends our identity's just someone is helping you."

"Echo…ECHO!"

"Hey." The said person greeted from the front.

"Where the hell were you? We have been worried sick!" Kallen seemed like she wanted to yell more at Echo but Lelouch cut her off.

"We need to save the Japanese first then we can resolve your little argument later. I got you and your friend's some Knightmare's it's in the train that's coming your way soon."

"Knightmare's how did you get your hands of them?"

"No time just get the Knightmare's and get ready to follow my instruction."

There was a long pause on the end of the line, "Fine…" Kallen accepted, "If we win this you better answer some questions." Lelouch smiled.

"Ok, thank you Kallen." He lowered the radio and released the button. The Knightmare swerved around a building and the terrorists came into view. Out of the corner of Lelouch's eye he saw the train speeding towards them. But at the same time he also saw three Sutherlands chasing a red Glasgow. _Kallen!_

"Echo!"

"I see it Lulu. Time to save Kallen-chan, hang on!" The slash harkens fired out of the Knightmare and latched onto a building near the Sutherlands. He using the slash harkens pull momentum and the power of the Landspinners sped forward at incredible speeds. As he grew nearer he made the Knightmare jump and retract the slash harkens. The Knightmare landed on one of the Enemy Sutherlands and Echo used the power machines guns to unload its clip into the fallen Sutherland.

The Brittanian's using open speakers spun around and the yells of, _**"Ambush!"**_ Rang through the clearing and Lelouch shouted through the radio, "Kallen get out of here! Echo and I will handle this distribute the Knightmare's to your friends."

"Roger!" The reply came as fast as he said it.

_**"We got this," **_the one of the Brittanian pilots were saying, _**"**_**It's just one Knightmare there are two of us."**

Echo grinned from ear to ear, "Hehe well let's put on a nice show for our terrorist friends." And he stepped on the throttle and the Knightmare shot forward. The Brittanian's started shooting, but the Knightmare was dodging the bullets not one hitting it. Inside Echo's geass was flaring as he maneuvered the Knightmare. But Lelouch noticed that his multi colored geass of Absolute Chronos was glowing like and usual geass does. It was dull almost like it was hardly activated.

The moment Echo drew near the two Sutherland it ejected two swords from the panels in the arms and sliced in an ark destroying one and making one of the Brittanian's eject. The other Knightmare shot panicked at Echo. But Echo back flipped and shot one of his slash harkens at the building behind the Knightmare and sped forward readying his blades. The Sutherland desperately tried to get away but Echo had already sliced the Knightmare in half and pierced the cockpit killing the pilot inside.

The Knightmare exploded and Echo's Knightmare was bathed in flames. He turned the Knightmare to look at the remains of the Knightmare, "I'm sorry you had to die but it was to protect the ones I care." He saluted with the Knightmare and sped off to drop off Lelouch into a safe location where he can tell command people easily without much trouble with the Knightmare he had stored earlier in a building away from the main battle.

-Line break-

Lelouch was a bit impatient by the time the terrorists were inside the knightmares and the question Ohgi asked him over the radio annoyed him more.

"Who are you?"

"I am an ally who can help you win this fight."

"How do you know we can trust you?" Ohgi asked suspiciously.

"Ohgi I know this is an ally he and his partner saved me, didn't you see?" Kallen said, saving Ohgi from a now very impatient and fuming Lelouch. Ohgi looked suspiciously at the radio he was holding.

"Fine, I trust Kallen's judgment."

"Thank you." Lelouch sighed and then looked at the radar. The Brittanian Knightmare's were in the same position as the last time he did this. The only difference from last time was that they had Suzaku an excellent ace pilot and Echo another ace pilot. But Suzaku was out of the question because he needed to pretend to be part of the Brittanian's but he should be getting the Lancelot soon.

Suzaku with the Lancelot made a huge difference in battle and Lelouch preferred to have him in on his side. But for now for the sake of the act he needed to be on the other side. Suzaku can hopefully get Euphemia on his side again assuming he fell in love with her again. He looked at the radar again and saw the whole army of Knightmare's and Brittanian troopers heading into Shinjuku Ghetto. He quickly shouted orders through the radio. _**(A.N this is going to be the same orders of the Anime so I'm not going to write it.)**_

_**Echo's P.O.V**_

Echo gripped the Knightmare controls tightly. Lelouch have given the order for the terrorists expect for he and Kallen to move out. Knowing Lelouch he probably had a crazy but ingenious plan for them. Lelouch's voice crackled in, "Hey Echo, Kallen. I want you two to be the elite group. Helping out the other groups if they are in trouble and ambushing the Brittanian's. Echo preferably from the shadows."

Echo grinned and shot his slash harkens at a nearby building as Kallen followed suit. Echo unsheathed the Knightmare's blades and looked at his radar quickly. One of the Knightmare groups were not following Lelouch's orders and were heading right towards the G4 command center.

"Idiots." He muttered and radioed Kallen, "Kallen some of your friends are heading towards the G4 command center you want to help them?"

"What? That's suicide!"

Echo smirked, "Not if I'm here." And he shot another one of his slash harkens forward at a building and swung forward towards the direction of the G4 base.

"He's crazy." Kallen said over the radio forgetting it was on and Echo gave a slight chuckle as he landed on the group and spud off.

As they swerved around buildings he spotted the terrorist group in the distance almost to the G4 base. _Looks like they are safe for now._ The thought came to early as more than a dozen Knightmare's shot out of the G4 base and sped forward. Right towards the terrorist group.

"Son of a gun!" Echo swore and fired his slash harkens at a building in front of him and pulled himself forward. Repeating the technique he quickly drew nearer to the terrorist group and shot forward again effectively passing the terrorist group. He raised his swords and fired his slash harkens to the side. Then turning towards the way he shot, he moved forward. The moment he grew near to the building he latched on and jumping in the air, he retracted the slash harkens and twisted the Knightmare around giving him an aerial view of the enemy. He shot another of his harkens at a building and flew forward slicing three Knightmare's and released the slash harken again and landed right in-between the groups and spun around utilizing his land spinners and doing a full 360 degree spin, his blades an tornado of destruction.

Kallen then jumped in with her own knightmare and shot a couple down, "Well what are you waiting for? Attack!" she shouted at the on looking ally Knightmare's. The team attacked shooting wildly at the Brittanian's.

Echo snorted at their progress, they needed to be able to hit the Knightmare's not the buildings around them. He dodged a charging Knightmare and cut it in half, the pilot ejected but Kallen shot it out of the air. Echo turned to her, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, he might have gotten some kind of reinforcement or backup." She said coldly.

"Okay got it." Echo said frowning not really liking her in battle personality. He only killed when he had to and he didn't like Kallen killing people left and right.

He sheathed one of his two swords and exchanged it for a gun strapped on the Knightmare's leg. He raised his sword and shouted at the terrorist group. "C'mon we got to turn the odds against them!"

The terrorists yelled and screamed in agreement and they went charging to anticipate the next group of enemy Knightmare's.

_**G4 Headquarters**_

"Sir, six Knightmare's are breaking through every defense we had set up." A general said to Clovis, Lelouch's older brother. __

"What! I thought you said the defenses were impenetrable!" Clovis roared as he stood up from his throne like chair.

"I know sir, but these Knightmare's must be ace pilots especially the two Knightmare's in the front." The general said his fingers tapping against the map nervously, "We had built the defenses for normal Elevens not a full blown Knightmare involving revolution."

"Do you have a plan?" Clovis asked seething.

"Yes your majesty but the Elevens are countering it and-"

"Then make a better one!"

"Y...Yes your majesty."

Clovis turned towards a screen on his left. On the screen was the happy face of Lloyd and Cecil. There was also an Eleven behind them with brown untidy hair and green eyes. He was looking at Clovis with a stare that was unreadable by him. The Eleven turned away and continued reading manual he was holding.

"Lloyd earlier you said you had a plan. This weapons of yours will it work?" Clovis asked Lloyd doubting that it could help in the front lines.

"Oh yes! The Lancelot will help immensely in the front lines." Lloyd said grinning wildly, "This is one of my best works yet."

"Who is the pilot of this…Lancelot?" Clovis asked.

"Why Suzaku of course he scored the best on the simulations."

Clovis nodded reluctantly even if he didn't like Elevens; Suzaku was the best choice they had. "All right Count, send Suzaku out I want the tide of the war turned on them." Lloyd giggled gleefully (_**If you ever watched the anime in Japanese you would know his laugh is the best laugh in the world)**_.

"Thank you!" and Lloyd cackled off and Cecil bowed her head and shut the connection.

-Line break-

Somewhere in a building near the battle, Lelouch grinned deceitfully. "Clovis my brother you have no idea what's in store for you."

_**A.N Now that Chapter is done 2K words I know it was a bit late so sorry about that. Otherwise Constructive Criticism is appreciated and review is even more appreciated. Besides that Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
